


Absolutely Bewitching

by babyboytimmy



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyboytimmy/pseuds/babyboytimmy
Summary: "You drive me wild like this"





	Absolutely Bewitching

“You drive me _wild_ like this.”

 

“Like what?”

 

Timmy blinks up at him like a deer in the head lights but not as innocent. So far from innocence and naivety anymore. His belly round like a watermelon is clear evidence of that.

 

“You like this?” Timmy suggested. His long nails grazing the jutted veins atop Armie's hand, leading him to his belly like a horse to water. Completely natural.

 

Armie makes a wounded noise. It reverberates from low in his chest, near the pounding bass of his heart.

 

“Yes,” he uttered in a drawn tight whine.

 

“I love it too,” Timothée made known quietly, eyes filled with stars. A remnant of a memory Armie had buried in his mind long ago, staring up silently at the thousands of stars that filled the dusk at the Grand Canyon. It had been long ago, when he was a child. The déjà vu remains the same within Timmy’s ubiquitous gaze.

 

He too remembers when he’d had crescented new life within Timmy. A stormy night with no power in Crema. Timothée’d been cold, longing, _wanting_. Curled up like a koala against his chest with his sweat pants hanging low, Armie had no chance at all.

 

“What do you think she’’ll look like?”

 

Armie ponders it for a second. Once, twice, then hums with an enchanted glow to his eyes, picturing vividly a little curly hair girl with Timmy’s golden green eyes running wild.

 

“You already know what I think,” he settles, rubbing the underside of the swell.

 

“I’m tired of being sore,” Timmy whispers with a barely there complaint, a teasing smile on his lips as he presses a chaste smooch to his husband’s roughened cheek.

 

“I know, but you look so undeniably beautiful like this,” and he does. His usually thin body now pumped full of hormones, his cheeks a little softer from water retention, his hips widened to make a tiny cradle of home for their child. His cheekbones are glowing too, a subtle dewiness to his frame.

 

Timmy blushes, glee high on his face, crumbling the little corners of his eyes like soft paper.

 

“Is that so?” he inquires gently, basking in his husband’s warmth and enamoring.

 

“Absolutely bewitching. I still can’t wrap my head around my luck when I wake up next to you in the morning,” Armie says with conviction.

 

Timothée buried his head under the sheets, giggling away at him.

 

Popping his messy framed hair out from under the covers, he blinks like a doe, “you know I’d marry you again for that sentence alone, right?”

 

Armie smirks, “don’t give me any ideas.”

 

Timmy rolls his eyes out of absolute fondness of the dork his husband is.

 

“At least you can’t get me pregnant again right now,” Timothée supplies with a bite to his own lip.

 

“Well, not right now. But after the little one’s born we can make it happen,” he grins Cheshire wide like a cat who ate the canary.

 

“I _really_ need to stop giving you ideas,” Timmy snorts, kissing his husband with adulation.


End file.
